Unknown Friend
by Drago6696
Summary: For one young man life is an everyday hell but perhaps he can find some peace at a school for the gifted. Reviwes would be apreciated. ToddKurt, OCAnyone I want...After A SMALL Vacation I am back and writing....Please don't be mad at me
1. Establising the way things are

Unknown friend

"All I ever wanted to do was play the Violin"

It was a dark and stormy night, not just stormy it was as if someone had woken the old gods and they were catching up for lost time, the thunder and lightning crashed in the distance but that's not the story for a young man who is running for his life, running from people who wished him death, heavy footsteps crash threw the pools of water and the rain feels like knives on his skin when after rounding the corner of a large stone wall he comes upon a sign and he reads it aloud "Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters" As he finishes a bolt from a crossbow punctures his right lung, and without pulling it out he begins scaling the gate. Shot 6 more times 3 in the back, twice in the leg and once threw the forearm, as the last bolt sliced threw his forearm he Falls to the other side of the gate and begins to drag himself to the building that promises sanctuary. As he climbs the steps on at a time he finally begins pounding on the door for help and falls from loss of blood.

Hearing the pounding groups of students open the door to a horrific sight, finds a young man between 16 and 19, dark haired, with pale skin along with the boy they see a group of people holding torches and bows and crossbows, but as someone has answerd his call for help the mob leaves. "What the hell happend?" comes a confused Logan Quickly picking him up and carrying his as fast as possable to the infermery while sends a few student to retreave the professor and Jean Gray.

Long hours are spent that night makeing sure that the boys wounds are treated and tended too.

Students spend alot of time talking to each other about the guy who stumbeld in during the night "Hey did you see the guy who came in last night?" Says Kurt to Rogue "No actually I was asleep" "Oh come on Rogue it's the talk all over school" Rogue now frustrated says "Look if your that intrested in him who not go and see him?" Considering this and knowing Rogue is upset by something he desides it might actually be a good idea...or at least it seems so being naturally curious.

Lunch time

Kurt has desided that he would sneek into the infermery and see if the rumors flying around about this guy are true. "It's ok...I know where I'm going" Disapearing and finding his way to the infermery in the lower leavels "Ok so not I'm here" Looking around it seems that this...person human or mutant is yet to be seen, Kurt leaning over what apears to be a dead body but his life signs read normal "Incredable" Reaching a hand out to touch him.

"Hey have any of you seen kurt?" Asked Amanda, and the responce was equally "Nope" more then a little worried now it wasent like him to skip his classes.

At a local Burger King "So where exactle are you from?" Askes Kurt as he eats some frenchfries "I'm not really sure where I'm from but I do know that my parents abandond me when I was born" As he goes on telling his life story Kurt is able to figure out that he has been all over Europe, Asia, & Canada but can't remember where he originates. "So youve been on your own sence you were 4?" "Well yes...is that so strange I mean my parents didn't want me because of how I looked when I was born...my mutation is really not for the faint of heart, but it alowes me to do all sorts of things."

"Oh really, well I'm blue and furry and have a tail you can't possable look worse then me!" "I'd show you...but not while were eating."

End Chapter 1


	2. A toad in need

_(Before I begin I should tell you that physically I look like Toad - Same hair, facial features, height, weight & Size and altho it's not so bad getting called Toad the pushing point is at least 8 times a day...oh yes what I was talking about when I describe Todd's smell I know that smell of when someone as active as toad dosent baith for a while please don't ask me how I know)_

It's been almost 3 and a half weeks sence the stranger arived after proper introductions and greeting he has desided to stay at Xavior's school and learn to controle his powers, after a long time Charles was unable to devine his powers he did find something out- He has a Symbiote (Simaler to Venom or Carnage only white & black).

There was a smell like a combination of pepper and vinager, Todd Tolansky more commonly known as Toad has been shoved against the lockers by a few ass holes, not because he's a mutant just because he's smaller and weaker. "Ahh comeon yo..I was just playin I was gunna give it ba-" Cut off there by a kick to the balls sending him doubled over to his knees and strugeling to breathe "You know something Tolansky" Takeing out a gun "Nobody ever lifts from JCB (John Curtis Baxter) and lives" Putting the gun under Todd's chin "Ahem...excuse me" Comes from behind "But you don't want to do that" His voice had droped five octavs and was somehow soothing and warm "Your going to the princaples office and give him the gun, and you others are going to class" After he was done talking the group desided that yeah he was right and left.

Todd still realing from the shot below the belt "Yo dawg, t-thank you for...ya'know helpin me out" with that Todd patted him on the back and started leaveing, but before he could get far his collar was grabed "You can go but first give me back the case you took from me" Todd grined a little trying to look inocent "Oh...you notised, well I was just foolin...your gunna beat me up to arn't you" Considering how easy it would be to truely beat the shit out of the little fungus "No just give it back and I'll forget it" After letting go Todd jumped on top of the lockers "So Dawg what you got in this thing anyhow?" Opening the case he found a 14 guage hypodermic Needle and 3 small vials of a purple fluid "Yo...man what you hooked on, something good I hope" Zipping it back up and tossing it to him "Thats none of your business and if you take something of mine again...I'll nail your toung to your ass" with that he left.

As soon as he was gone Todd took the vial he grabed out of his pocket and looked at it "Sep..Seph..Sephr..aww ta hell with it" Pockets it "Where have you been?" Asked Kurt now seeing Todd "Yo keep cool sweet thing, I was just hanging around and I met that new friend of yours Adranfas" "His name is Adamska if you can't remember it then don't say it" Jumping off the lockers and in front of Kurt "Oh come on baby don't worry about it you know I can't take having you mad at me yo" I can never stay mad at him...with those big gold eyes "Alright but you need to stay in class" Todd knew he won he always did when it came to matters like this just flash that lopsided grin, shine those big eyes "And if you've taken anything of his I want it back" Todd threw on a look of suprise and astonishment "Me, come on dawg me you know me better then that".

Kurt knew that Todd wasen't sinsear but for the moment at least he belelived him, and with that they went there seperate ways each know how important it is to keep there relationship a secret for Todd if the brotherhood found out it would mean constant iritation and possably physical harm if not emotional, for Kurt if the X-men found out being in love with an enemy would deffanatly cause trust problems not only with the team but perhaps everyone at school.


	3. Memories

Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers playes in the backrouind but it really didn't matter to the two shadowed figures holding each other who were to fare from careing about anything else totaly ubsorbed in each others embrace and the feeling of worth comeing from the other, the sounds of moaning a panting were Trying to be stifeld lest someone find them and in the final moments they both find extacy and Todd colapses on Kurt.

"Ya know I really wish we could be more open about our relationship I'm getting tired of sneaking around and hideing, yo" to which Kurt replied "Please don't start this again things are perfect the way we are, and I wouldent want to lose you, to someone who's more attractive" Todd "Come on now your the light of my life and I'll never ever leave you" Claiming his mouth to reassure him so he wouldent worry, although he does understand his point but it still hurts that they gotta hide like this that dosent mean the sex isn't good but man only once or twice a month that a little...to little, well if it ment being with Kurt he didn't mind.

Kurt was already asleep with his arms and tail wraped around Todd when he started to think about the first time they met the first time both of them were loved as more then a friend a feeling they both thought they would never have.

/1 year ago/

At the Bayville cinima theater one of those kinds that only played old movies like: But tonight that were playing Ghost with Patrick Swayze and Whoopi Goldberg, Kurt preety much loved these kinds of movies and so did Amanda who he was there with, Todd was ably to get this hot little thing to go with him, and she was in love with the movie...and really so was Todd in acompany to other things he really didn't want anyone to know about him he loved romance movies.

It was about then that both of their dates desided that they wanted some popcorn and like gentilmen they both went to get some running into each other in the loby "You! What are you doing here?" Said Kurt fairly shocked at seeing Todd Tolanski "Yo dawg chill I'm here on a date, really!" Kurt Sighed and thought if Todd was on a date then maybe "Excuse me gentlemen can I get you anything" said the chashier "Large popcorn" They both said at the same time.

After returning to the theater the cashier picked up the chashier and transformed back to Mystique smiling she left the theater.

It was near the end of the movie that the girls started to feel failry sick and called there parents for a ride home, Kurt started the long walk back to Xaviors, "Uhh hey yo! would you mind if I walked with you?" Kurt considerd just teleporting away but it was a quiet night and it seemed like a good idea to have some company...even if it was Toad. "Ohh alright" "Thanks Yo" the two of them walked for about an hour and a half all the time talking and finding out they have alot in common, "Yo I didn't know you liked slasher movies I didn't figure you for the type" "And I would have never guessed you had an intrest in ancient history" They both walked and laughed all the way back to the school and at the front door "Well I guess I should be going now this ain't my place and I'm sure I ain't welcome" Todd turned to leave "Wait..umm..would you like to come in?" "Uhh what for?" "Umm well I don't know maybe for a bite to eat?" Todd smiled and feeling more then a little hungry accepted the invitation.

They didn't make it to the kitchen even at midnight there were still people awake so Kurt grabed Todd and teleported to his room before anyone could see them. "Hey why not take off that inducer?" "Hu...uhh why I mean it's not like you havent seen me before without it?" "I know but I've never really gotten a good look at you" "Why would you want to start now? I mean we are enemies" "ok..ok" Useing his prehensile toung he snaches the Inducer off "YOU!" "Hey come on you look good like this" "You...You really think so?" "Oh I know so" Kurt looks in the mirror trying to figure out what Todd could possably like about his demonic aperance when from behind he left something slimey on his tail "HEY! You little creep! leave my tail alone!" Todd was only playing but for some reason he kinda started to feel attracted to the demonic vissage, and frankly so was Kurt from there talk they had on the way back "Oh come on I was just foolin, besides whats the use of haveing something like that without haveing some fun with it?"

Kurt was more then a little embarresed for one Toad has licked his tail, two he could feel a sort of kinship with him and three he could not tell himself he didn't feel anything from that lick, but that fact was Toad is a smelly little perverted...cute...athletic...nimble fingerd...shaking his head Kurt tryed to dislodge what he just thought but all he could do was picture Todd "Yo I didn't mean anything by it I was just ya'know trying to lighten the mood" Kurt looked in the mirror and asked shyly, "Do you really think I look good?" "Oh yeah deffinatly I really go for that furry look" Oh god why the hell did I just say that? Kurt blushed visably and talked over to Todd "Nobody has ever said I look good the way you just did" Todd didn't know why but he moved and kissed Kurt, more deeply and for the first time by someone other then a family member more then a little suprised but not discusted or even angry.

But it ended after about a minute Kurt was dissapointed that he didn't go longer "Why did you stop?" "Well I thought you might hit me when you got over the shock" Todd was used to being hit by almost everyone, His parents, his friends, people at school. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" Kurt reached down and grabed the bottem of his shirt and slowly started to pull up, and as he removed his shirt he could see Todd has seen his shair of pain and suffering, he had a hard time counting the number of scars on him, Todd had been abused his entire life by his father and only when he was old enough he ran away and went to the boarding house.

Kurt put his finger on the top of a large cut and running his finger down across his shoulder blade across the back of his ribs and to his lower back, this action was done slowly and gently sending shivers threw his entire body "Come on yo is it that strange?" "Well a few no but your entire torso what happend to you?" "Well I'd rather not talk about it".

After a few minutes Todd had removed Kurts shirt and they were now laying in bed holding each other, and Todd's musk really didn't bother Kurt anymore in fact it was a sort of an aphrodesiac and although they only kissed and held each other and soon both fall asleep in each others warm embrace.

End chapter 3


	4. Time to find out

"Hello you are all probably wondering what my role in this story is going to b- oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Adamska Leonavich Vinigrado, but you can call me Adam anyway as I was saying, my role in this story is going to be don't worry it will all mak sence soon if not should be fun"

It's the Christmas Holidays and all of the students who can have gone home for the holidays which leaves a number of students at the school but theres always the mall.

"So what your telling me is that in order to live you need to drain the life energy from people and if you take it from a mutant something bad happens" Asked Kurt trying to figure out if he had it right "Yes thats right, your the only one I've told and I trust you can keep a secret" Adam was fairly worried as he eats "I can't even taist this and I don't need food...in once place where I was they called me a vampire" "That really is a sad story" Kurt knew what it was like to be called names like demon, monster, and creature.

Inquisativly kurt asked "Have you ever...killed someone?"

The question was like being hit in the stomach with a sledg hammer, but he knew it was lagitament and memories of that faitfull night washed back to his mind

/a few days prior to his arival at the school/

Adam is in an apartment holding his stomach from the pain of hunger so intence he was bleeding from the mouth "Shelia I..I can't I could kill you" Adams words were choked in blood that was rapidly turning black on his lips, takeing his hands gently and placing them against her tempels "Don't worry about me, you need to live...for the cause" And almost against his will he saw her age and wilt from a beutiful red head to an aged gray who's eyes then turned white and soon turned to dust.

"Adam?...Adam?" he was stired back to attention by a tugging on his forarm "Adam I'm sorry if my question upset you" "No...it's alright I call you my friend you have a right to know, yes I have killed before" Kurt almost knew that was going to be the answer but for some reason he wasent shocked "You don't need to say anymore"

All of a sudden a huge explosion outside alarms the x-men inside the mall

Upon exiting they find that the Acolytes are digging a very large hole in the hole in the parking lot, Logan almost imediatly jumped into Sabertooth, Pyro is haveing to deal with Kitty, Colossus is also haveing a difficult time with Rogue, and mastermind is tearing Adam's mind almost apart.

After a long fight the x-men regroup and so to the Acolytes, "ok everyone I want you all to run once I grab Magneto, anyone who dosent stays at there own risk Jean I need you to get me there once you do run as fast as you can" Adam was planing on unleashing a beast in order to win a fight, the others begrudgingle agreed.

"Hold on" Yells Jean as she uses her mind to throw Adam above the acolytes to Magneto,

/Time out/

"I should say that what I am going to describe from here on was a mystake, you'll understand when it's over"

/Time in/

Grabing onto Magneto's arms he strigels to get away but it's too late Adam is ubsorbing Magneto's life force and then lets go and drops to the ground shaking "What are you doing there fool kill him" Demandes a very pissed off Magneto.

As they begine to close in the X-Men do as they were instructed and run...very..very fast. a black blob bursts from Adam's back and lands on top of him conforming to his body, standing up was not Adamska but the symbiote - Darkness.

It was over an hour later that a very grogy Adam steped from the parking lot and colapsed.

Returning the X-men couldent beleave what they saw, Magneto being carried by a blodied Colossus & a single armed Pyro, Gambet had run shortly after the whole thing started and sabertooth limped ahead.

As Adam was lifted and carried back to the school a fraze keeped going over threw almost everyones minds "He was able to beat the Acolytes and Magneto so easily without any help"

Everyone except kurt...who was thinking "Why didn't he kill any of them...from what he told me he could back done so much more perhaps he's gaining controle"

But unfortunatly the answer wasent that simple, laying in the pit was a young man no older then 20 whose skin had entirely been removed, folded and placed neatly next to him, in order to become human the Symbiote must kill, and by doing so return it's hoast back to normal.

"I told you it would make sence...or...maybe not anyway I've hardly been here and I really needed to get what I do out into the open, oh I'm sorry it's over"

End Chapter 4


End file.
